


[Podfic] christmas letter

by Akaihyou, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), minnapods (minnabird), Pata (beingzen)



Category: Mrs. Pollifax - Dorothy Gilman
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: She’s always tried to model herself on people like her efficient neighbor Miss Hartshorne, or her aunt who sat on the boards of six different charities, but these days, when she finds herself in an unfamiliar situation, she’s more likely to wonder what John Sebastian Farrell would do.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] christmas letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [christmas letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057087) by [melodiousb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousb/pseuds/melodiousb). 



> Many thanks to melodiousb for permission to record this fic. Please be sure to leave kudos and comments on the original fic too!

[Link to wav file on archive.org here!](https://archive.org/details/melodiousb-christmas-letter)

Length: 11:40

Size: 7.80 MB

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/apqq7ntn2r2idir/melodiousb%20-%20christmas%20letter.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kjml2s47yxd04sd/melodiousb_-_christmas_letter.mp3/file)


End file.
